Looking Back
by Reue
Summary: Chihiro..."  ... "Who are you?"  ... "You... You don't remember me?"


**_Hey guys! I decided to write something that I can actually finish! XD_**

**_I loved Spirited Away, and thought why not try fanfiction again?_**

**_I don't own Spirited Away..._**

**_I hope you like it! :3_**

* * *

><p><em>"Don't look back..."<em>

_Why?_

_Glowing green eyes stared at me, showing a hint of sadness. He gave me a hug, then looked back at me._

_"Don't look back...iro.. ihiro... CHIHIRO."_

"CHIHIRO!"

I jumped up and stared into the angry eyes of my boss and sighed very heavily. I rubbed my eyes feeling extreamly groggy and very weak.

"Yes, sir?" I replied as sweetly as I could without hinting the anger I was feeling. He glared. Obviously my tries were fail.

"Do you know how long you have been taking your nap? It is eight 'o clock, you were to have left an hour ago. If you are going to be sleeping durring work I will have to fire your lazy ass." He said with a stern voice.

Another day, another pain in my ass.

"I'm very sorry, sir. I will be sure to get some sleep before I ever think of sleeping in your building again." I said with an apoligetic voice. I really want to kick that fat, balding, pig face of his. I have honestly thought of quiting and joining another company, and be their secretary. The thought is very tempting, but I highly doubt any company would hire a secretary at this moment of econimic down fall. I let out an aggrivated sigh and pressed my hands up on the table to stand up. As soon as I did so, a sharp and painful shock went straight to my feet. I gave him the sweetest grin that I could and handed him the finished work that I had done before I fell asleep. As my punishment I was to clean up the office and lock up when he left.

I'm dieing. My feet are killing me, in a slow painful death.

Walking out into the cold and damp streets of New York, I stare into deep dark blue sky and watch as the dark clouds move gradually over the moon, dimming the streets just a little bit. My hands caught up with the cold, for the tips of my fingers got a very deep red and started to numb. I cupped them around my mouth and let out a big breath, giving my hands a small amount of warmth. I really need some gloves.

I nearly fall over when hear a loud honk of an angry semi driver. Then a little farther down the street, a dirty old man threw a beer bottle out of a dark ally, nearly hitting me. Pissed off, I cover the loud sounds of angry drivers and drunken hobos, by shoving my earbuds in my ears, turning my iPod up as loud as it can. As I head down the street I get stopped by many people bugging me for change and asking If I want 'to have a fun time'. More like, 'hey want me to fuck you?' I just ignored them and ran away. I stop at a mob of angry citizens waiting for the green walk sign. While I was waiting, I glanced over all of the people around me and noticed a pair of unusual green eyes staring at me, bringing me in. I pushed through the crowd to get over there, but the the busy mob started to walk like a herd over to the other side. I sighed and just gave up, following the other people.

As I was turning the corner of the main entrance to my apartment, I noticed a little boy with a guitar, sitting on the cold concrete steps. I took out my earbuds and put them in my coat pocket, searching for the off button. As soon as I shut it off I hear the sound of one of my favorite songs.

_"There's a handwritten note pressed in the door of her screened in porch..._

_And I am sailing away recalling that day miles from shore..."_

His voice was so soft and it sounded like I was getting pulled through the wind. Making me remember my dream with the green eyed stranger in my dream, for some reason. The music stopped and I stared for the longest time until he finally waved his hand in front of my eyes and said the normal thing anyone would. I blinked and laughed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

I reached in my pocket and grabbed a ten.

"Here, you played wonderfully and I hope you continue being a musician." I said with a smile handing him the dollar bill. He held it with his only free hand and gave me an extremely wide grin.

"Thank you very much!" He said with the grin still on his face. I giggled and patted his head while starting up the steps.

I walked into the building and hurried up the steps until I finally reached my trash hole I call home. When I finally got in, I set down my coat and scarf with a relaxed sigh. Then I started to slowly peal the heels off of my feet and let out a sigh of relief as they hit the wood floor with a light clatter. I walked over to the answering machine and pressed play as I headed towards the kitchen for something to eat. I herd a bunch of voices until I heard a certain voiced that caught my attention. That's when I started to care. It was my mother.

"Honey, I know you live in New York and it must cost a lot for plane tickets, but me and your father have talked it out, and we have decided to pay for it. Can you please give us a call so we can find out when you are free off of work. We would very much like to see you. Maybe even have a picnic in that meadow we found when you were very little. It would mean the world to is of you can come home."

_Meadow? What meadow? _

A picnic actually sounds nice though. It is true that I haven't seen them in a while... But then again, they tried to ruin my childhood with their foolish drinking and violence. I learned to just get something to cover my ears and fall asleep in my closet. I don't know what happened then, I don't know what happened while I was moved out, and I still have no interest in knowing now. Leaning over the counter flipping through my cute little pathetic kitten calendar, I start to look for when I could get a couple weeks off. Ugh, I will deal with this later, I am in desperate need for sleep.

_"Chihiro..." _

_"Who are you?" _

_"You... You don't remember me?" _

_I give the handsome green eyed man another long stare. How could I possibly know who this person is? Could he be a childhood friend? _

_"Here, let me help you remember..." _

_My heart started to beat faster with every step he took closer to me. His eyes, I noticed, started to glow a light shade of green. He chanted something underneath short breaths and his hands started to glow. My eyes grew wide as I started to drown in a huge pool of memories; when he gently placed his hands on my small head. My legs started to weaken as all the memories came back to me. _

_Haku... Kohaku! _

_Tears swelled up into my eyes and I quickly grasped onto his legs. He took both my arms gently and lifted me up. Brushing the hair from my tear stained face, he leaned down and pressed a soft and warm kiss on my forehead. _

_He stared into my eyes and said with his soft and calmed voice, "Come home quickly, everyone is waiting for you." _

_With that he vanished leaving a puddle of water on the floor. Ko- _

"Kohaku!" I screamed, as I violently threw the covers off of me. I looked down at my sweaty arms, and got up quickly, sprinting to my bathroom to look at the mirror. My face was soaked with my tears, even my hair was damp with my sweat. I let out a tired sigh and turned over to start the bath water. As the hot water started pouring into the tub, another memory struck me. I giggled at my former self falling into the tub with that horrible smelling river spirit. Why did I forget these memories? Did something happen? I quickly got undressed and got into the tub full of the scolding hot water. I took a washcloth and filled it with water and put it on my forehead while leaning back on the cold bathroom wall. I sank lower into the hot water, closing my eyes, to think more of Haku and everyone else at the bath house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The song that I used <strong>_

_**Brielle by **Sky Sailing_

**_It's a soft and beautiful song! I listened to it while I typed some of this. XD_**


End file.
